For a multitude of reasons, it is advantageous to use electric vehicles having rechargeable batteries rather than vehicles using internal combustion engines. Electric vehicles are inherently more efficient, meaning more energy is used in locomotion than lost to heat than in conventional internal combustion engines. Also, electric vehicles do not exhaust any byproducts. However, the use of electric vehicles presents technical challenges. For example, the batteries in an electric vehicle must be monitored and managed. Electric vehicles having modular batteries can be particularly challenging, as they have multiple batteries or battery packs that must be monitored and managed.